Project Freelancer
by layflatte1999
Summary: The Freelancers are the good guys and the Director is also good. The OC is another Freelancer and there is no stupid leader board. I will bring in the reds and blues later on.
1. Chapter 1

Project Freelancer

" The recruitment process was difficult, but we've managed to select our 9 operatives for our project Director" says a man with dark skin and wearing a black and gray jumpsuit.

" Thank you consoler, bring me a list of the operatives please. " asks the Director who has a southern accent and is also wearing a black and gray jumpsuit.

Carolina Church – 5'7", red hair, green eyes, daughter of the Director. Agent Carolina, electric batons and hand guns.

James York – 6'1", brown hair, brown eyes. Agent York, shotgun and hand-to-hand combat.

David Church – 5'11", blonde hair, grey eyes, son of Director. Agent Washington, battle rifle and strategist.

Alex Jones – 6'3", blue eyes. Agent Maine, grenade launcher and hand-to-hand combat.

Connie Trahan – 5'4", brown hair, brown eyes. Agent Connecticut, knifes and SMGs.

Thomas Wayne – 6'1", blonde hair, blue eyes. Agent North Dakota, sniper rifles and defense.

Selina Wayne – 5'8", blonde hair, blue eyes, sister to agent north. Agent South Dakota had guns and strategist.

Allison Clark – 5'7", blonde hair, green eyes. Agent Texas, all around badass.

Bryce Chiasson – 6'2", blonde hair, blue eyes. Agent Louisiana, SMGs and team leader.

" Files please tell me we have the best of the best for this project. " Asks the Director to the ships A.I.

" We are positive sir, but are you sure you want your children on this project sir ? "questions the ships computer system.

" I'm positive they have been training for this day their whole lives ." States the Director who walks out and heads for the control room to make sure the ship is headed for earth to pick the recruits up. He checked the list one more time before he heads to his quarters to rest.

On Earth

" Come on Wash don't tell me your scared of a little sparring " says Bryce with a little humor in his voice.

" I'm not I just don't want to hurt you" states Wash who knows he can't beat Bryce in a sparring match. So Carolina jumps off her bunk.

"I'll take you on Bryce if your not scared" everyone erupts into a ewhhhh and Bryce has to fight now or he will look weak so he takes her on and tells her to meet him in the training room.

North looks at York and asks " So who do you think will win out of them two ?" York just shrugs and answers "My money is on Carolina, but Bryce might get lucky."

Bryce looks at the two and states "You know I can hear you two."

North just laughs and says "Yea we know and my money is on you, you can beat her no doubt."

That's when Carolina looks at North with a death glare and walks towards the training room. Bryce starts to head that way when Maine stops him and tells him to watch out for her kicks. Bryce thanks him and continues to go toward the training room.

When everyone is in the training room Bryce states that Carolina can back out and he wouldn't judge her but she just smirks and says "Now why would a miss a chance to kick your ass."

The match starts with a buzzer and the two run across the floor towards each other. Bryce comes in with a left hook and follows up with a straight right. Carolina dodges both and answers with a quick jab followed up with a knee to his stomach. Bryce doubles over and gets up to see a leg coming towards his face. He jumps back just in time to dodge her kick and mentally thanks Maine for the heads up. Carolina comes in with another kick but Bryce catches it and trips the other leg to make her fall on the ground. Bryce get in side control and puts her in a triangle choke. She tries to get out but can't and has no choice but to tap out.

Bryce stands up and sees everybody has a look of disbelief on their face and turns around to help Carolina up, but gets pushed down by an angry Carolina who starts to wail on him from above. She stops when he is knocked out and walks out the room. Everyone rushes to Bryce's side to help him to the infirmary. Connecticut on the other hand goes to Carolina's quarters to check on her.

When she gets there she knocks and hears a angry 'go away' she enters to see Carolina sitting on her bed with her head in her hands.

Carolina looks at her and starts to speak. "He was the first person to beat me, ever." Connie looks at her and asks "Why did you almost beat him to death it was just a sparring match."

Carolina looks at her and says "I just got so mad and embarrassed I didn't know what else to do, but to beat the living shit out of him."

Connie looks away and states "Well you did just that, you put him in the infirmary Carolina and we leave for the project tomorrow." Carolina puts her head back into her hands and just starts to sob. Connie scoots closer and hugs her friend to comfort her and tells her to go see him before they leave.

She says she will and hugs her friend back. Then they talk about other stuff for a little while before they get on the subject of who is the hottest in their opinions. Carolina says York and Connie says Wash. After that Connie says goodnight and leaves to go to sleep and Carolina gets ready for bed.

The next morning Carolina wakes up and heads to the infirmary, but half way there she stops and thinks of how to say she is sorry. She decides to just wing it and continues her walk towards the infirmary.

The doctors tell her that he is not seeing anyone right now but she ignores them and continues towards his room. When she enters the room she sees what she did to him and fells disgusted at what she did. He looks at her with his one good eyes and almost jumps out of his bed screaming at her to get away.

"Get away from me !" She looks down at the floor and feels sad that he reacted this way but understands why. She sits down at the end of the bed and tells him to be quiet and let her speak. She starts to talk after he quiets down.

"Bryce I'm so sorry for how I reacted the way I did, but you have to understand you're the first person to actually beat me in hand-to-hand combat."

He looks at her and smiles and says "I know Connie came to me last night and explained why you beat me half to death."

She looks confused then asks "Then why did you start to scream for me to get away from you?"

He starts to laugh and explains "Because I wanted to make you feel bad and see how you looked when your sad."

She laughs and that surprises him and he finds himself to actually like her laugh. They sit their and talk about nonsense and stuff before she asks "So Bryce is there a lucky girl or guy that you like ?"

Bryce is stunned by the question and the truth is her has a crush on the girl that beat him half to death. He looks at her and answers "Yea but I don't think she likes me back."

"Who is it I'll tell you my crush if you tell me yours" states Carolina who is curious to find out.

"You first then I'll say" says Bryce who hopes it's him.

She looks down and sighs "Fine but I want the truth no beating around the bush or I will beat you to death this time."

She looks around then in a low whisper says "It's York"

Bryce smiles and says that's great but inside his heart just broke. She looks at him with a smile and he thinks she is so beautiful when she smiles that he doesn't hear her saying "So who is your crush?"

"My crush is that Tex chick but she already has a boyfriend and I don't want to start any trouble." He is lying and Carolina can tell so she grabs his big toe and starts to twist until he is screaming.

"I told you to tell me the truth now spill it" He looks down and whispers " I don't have one now can you please leave I want to get some more sleep before we leave for the ship." She can tell his is lying still but drops it and tells him she get it out of him sooner or later and leaves. He thanks God himself for getting him out of that situation and goes to sleep.

He wakes up to see Maine and Wash staring at him and he says "What are you two looking at?" Wash looks at Maine to help but Maine just shacks his head telling the other one that he has this one.

"Bryce we're sorry to say this but we have to move you to the ships infirmary and get you settled in."

Bryce looks at them and asks what the problem is and notices that he is wearing nothing but a hospital gown and tells them to give him five minutes. After he is done getting dressed he walks out to get ambushed with a giant nut shot from Tex.

He falls to his knees and asks what was that for. She answers with "I know you have a crush on me but to tell you I already have a boyfriend"

He looks at Maine and asks "You knew about this didn't you but you didn't tell me."

Maine looks down and says "Sorry dude but if I told you them I would have gotten the same treatment"

Bryce looks at Tex while still on the ground and says "I don't have a crush on you I told Carolina that so she would leave me alone." Tex looks down and says sorry.

The four of them head towards the docking station to meet up with everyone else to get on the ship to head off for training. Bryce sees Carolina, South, and Connie talking and giggling like school girls while York and North are talking about bull shit probably. Maine nudges Bryce to make sure he is all right and Bryce just punches him in the arm and tells him he will get him back for this morning.

The Director tells the recruits to line up from smallest to biggest. After the group gets in line he tells them they will be a group of highly trained super soldiers to go on covert missions for the U.N.S.C. When the Director gets to Bryce he looks at him and asks "What happened to you?" Bryce just looks at Carolina who just shrugs and laughs. The Director walks over to her and asks "Is there something funny Agent Carolina?"

She just looks down and says no sir. He continues his lecture and tells them to go on the ship and wait for further instructions. With that he walked onto the ship and went to his office. The group followed and was escorted to their quarters. Each person had a roommate except Carolina. It was Bryce and Maine, South and Connie, North and York, and Washington and Tex were by themselves.

After everyone got settled


	2. Chapter 2

Project Freelancer CH2

"Me I can't be the leader I don't know the first thing about being a leader." Bryce says while


End file.
